1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to image processing, and more particularly to measuring thicknesses of objects and/or layers based on images, processing the images including the objects and/or layers, and/or electronic systems performing such measuring and/or processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor elements are manufactured based on various semiconductor processes. To determine whether the semiconductor processes have been successfully performed or not, physical dimensions (e.g., a thickness) of film materials or thin film layers in the semiconductor elements are measured during and/or after performing the semiconductor processes. The quality and/or productivity of the semiconductor processes or the semiconductor elements may be improved based on feeding back the test results (e.g., measured thicknesses of the film materials or the thin film layers) to the semiconductor processes. Non-contact, non-destructive apparatuses for measuring a thickness of an object using X-ray, sonic wave or light may be used because such apparatuses do not process, destruct, or convert an object to be measured (e.g., a semiconductor substrate). Research for thickness measurement techniques is being conducted to meet the requirement for being more accurate and being capable of measuring more complicated patterns.